El Maestro Yoda: El Padawan Potter
by Lord Darth Ocnarf
Summary: El maestro jedi huyendo del imperio cae en un planeta y su deber es entrenara un joven mago
1. Chapter 1

El Maestro Yoda y El Padawan Potter.

Prologo

Nota: se que debería actualizar mis historias pero se harán de poco, les pido paciencia, también estoy algo oxidado en Harry Potter si hay fans que quieren ayudarme o darme consejos pueden hacerlo.

El diminuto maestro Jedi, estaba escapando con su nave usando asteroides de los sensores del imperio, había fracasado en derrotar a Lord Darth Sidious y tuvo que exiliarse, pero pudo evitar con ayuda de Bail Organa y Obi Wan Kenobi que los hijos de Anakin Skywalker fueran detectados y capturados por Darth Sidious, debían estar a salvo de las garras del imperio. Era frustrante, pero Sidious tenía razón los jedi se olvidaron como sentí a los Sith, mientras que estos pasaron todo ese tiempo evolucionando, adaptándose, cambiando y frente a un sith tan poderoso como el, con todas las ventajas, un terreno que le favorecía y con los guardias a punto de llegar, lo mejor era huir y vivir para luchar otro dia. Ahora, pensaba en ir a Dagobah, un planeta que fue borrado de los archivos del templo jedi por Dooku y que además había muerto un Dark Jedi lo bastante poderoso que su esencia a paso a ser una cueva que Yoda ya había visto con Qui Gon Jinn anteriormente que debido a chocar con el avatar de la luz Jedi que él era lo haría invisible para Sidious.

("Yoda")

En ese momento, Yoda miro como unas mujeres que ya había visto hace un tiempo cuando entreno con Qui Gon para poder acceder al secreto de la inmortalidad, The Guardians of The Force, ahora se preguntaba que querrían.

("Debes ir a las regiones desconocidas y entrenar a un muchacho que se prepara para enfrentar un gran mal")

("¿Este mundo como se llama?")

("¿Tierra?")

("Fuiste elegido para guiar a este niño en su camino. La Fuerza te guiara")

Las guardianas desaparecieron y unas luces brillaron.

("Entonces, al planeta Tierra ir debo")

Planeta Earth.

Harry Potter, se encontraba pensando tenía que buscar la manera de fortalecerse para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, él no tenía el talento o la experiencia de su antiguo maestro Albus Dumbledore y buscar la manera de demostrar su inocencia al ministerio, pues fue injustamente tachado de mentiroso por su anuncio de que el Dark Lord había vuelto. Era claro que Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore eran duelistas y usuarios de la magia en otro nivel.

Tenía que aguantar a su molesta familia materna, Los Dursley, medio mundo mágico y también ser acosado por Tom Marvolo Riddle en su mente, pesadillas y recuerdos, estando aislado, estaba en medio de un parque viendo como su primo golpeaba a niños más pequeños, era frustrante tener magia y no poder usarla para ayudar a otros y no entendía como su madre siendo supuestamente buena y generosa tenía una hermana que era lo opuesto, con todo también quizás tuviera una infancia difícil y por eso era como era.

Veía como su primo lo estaba molestando con lo de Cedric, victima en cuestión de Voldemort tras recupera su cuerpo, ahora las nubes se tornaron negras y ellos empezaron a correr al ver Harry siluetas.

En lo alto de la atmosfera una diminuta nave estaba a punto de entrar.

("Hmm…una gran concentración del lado oscuro percibo…miedo, es como si miles de sensaciones negativas se aproximaron…")


	2. Chapter 2

Yoda estaba mirando la gran tormenta oscura que estaba enfrente, el vidrio de la nave se la estaba empañando, era como si el lado oscuro estuviera pegándose en su vehículo aéreo, no al nivel de Darth Sidious o un sith quizás al nivel de la cueva del lado oscuro de Dagobah. Tenía, que maniobrar, con un droide sería más sencillo pensaba pero el gran tormento parecía como ocultara algo vivo, sentía una sensación como si toda la felicidad hubiera desparecido, Yoda pensaba había estado en peores situaciones y sobrevivió en un duelo mortal contra el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious quien era una entidad física del lado oscuro

Imprimió velocidad y usando la fuerza acelero más, debía llegara un lugar, soleado. Pero el frio le entraba y casi sentía ganas de dormir, dormir para siempre.

Afortunadamente unas esferas de luz estaban ayudándole golpeando algo invisible.

("Yoda, escapa rápido estas criaturas son de alguien más, no tenemos jurisdicción en ellas, pero podemos desviarlas y ahuyentarlas el tiempo suficiente")

Yoda no reaccionaba.

("Yoda, vuelve a la luz. Tu deber es algo más grande que morir en la Tierra")

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo Yoda, uso su poder y usando la meditación de batalla hizo lo que podía para manejar la nave en caída.

Lo último que vio fue algo duro y cayo inconsciente.

Yoda miraba y despertó, no sabía que había pasado pero lo último que recordaba era haber huido de unas extrañas criaturas y ahora estaba en una cama, en una habitación de algún tipo. Yoda, pensó, lo mejor era fingir estar dormido y escuchar todo lo que pueda ser vital. Una chica lo atendía, una hembra humana, con el pelo castaño podía distinguir con la fuerza. Casi, se sentía perezoso pero le parecía suave y bueno que le rascaran la barbilla. Ahora se giraba a hablar con unos machos humanos.

"No lo despierten, puede estar lastimado"

"Hermaione no es un elfo"

"Cayo del cielo, es un ángel"

"Que va a hacer un ángel Ron, cayó en algún vehículo del aire. Algún aparato Muggle"

"Es verde, se parece a Dobby. Seguro es un elfo doméstico"

"En realidad, no sé qué lo que es un elfo"

Todos se asustaron y alarmaron al oír hablar al anciano verde que agarro su bastón, una madera regalada por los Wookies hace ya muchos siglos.

"Habla"

Tres machos pelirrojos esgrimieron lo que parecía palos, pero Yoda alzo u mano y antes de que hicieran algo esos palos cayeron en sus manos.

"Hmm. Una poderosa energía parece emana de ustedes, se parece a la fuerza pero a la vez es distinta"

"¿Quién Eres?"

"Mis modales donde están. Soy el Maestro Jedi de la Republica Galactica: Yoda"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry miraba y pensaba, un enano verde había caído en la madriguera, los dementores, lo atacaban hace poco, el ministerio lo declaro un hereje prácticamente y un mentiroso, a pesar de que decía la verdad, ahora tenía que ir a juicio por algo que hizo para defenderse.

Miraba, como el hombre verde Yoda usaba algún poder "mágico" para levitar objetos mientras meditaba en lo alto de un árbol, era un increíblemente fuerte para su tamaño, pero si algo aprendió de su experiencia es que no se podía juzgar algo por su apariencia, Albus Dumbledore era un viejo y era muy poderoso, Voldemort un flacucho casi esquelético y era peligroso, Hagrid era grande pero rápido y fuerte, y tanto como le dolía admitirlo Snape era un adulto frio y serio pero un formidable duelista estando a la par de los aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody, aunque es cierto que Moody había logrado elaborar hechizos y encantamientos que incluso Snape no podía superar.

Yoda pensaba, este era un lugar muy bueno para entrenar y meditar, tenía que seguir su formación que le había asignado Qui Gon Jinn para volverse un ser uno con la fuerza y desarrollar una conciencia que le permitiría comunicarse con los vivos aun después de muerto, ¿cómo pudo haber fracasado? ¿Cómo dejaron los Jedi que su arrogancia los cegara? Durante el último milenio los Jedi se centraron en la formación que les permitió derrotar a Hermandad de la Oscuridad liderada por el antiguo Maestro Jedi Lord Kaan quien organizo una orden Sith que amenazo gran parte de la galaxia, su Maestro N ´ Kata del Gormo era un veterano de esas guerras y le había enseñado a cómo combatir contra esos antiguos Dark Siders, pero generaciones posteriores se habían olvidado de como sentir a un Sith, los creyeron muertos y exterminados, grave error. El lord sith Darth Bane, escapo y creo una segunda orden, usando las bases de la Regla de Dos creada por Darth Raven varios siglos previos, los jedi enviaron una escuadra a detener a Bane pero según el reporte hecho por un comunicador este había sido eliminado. Con todo, Yoda pensaba los jedi desde ese entonces lucharon contra meras expresiones del lado oscuro. Dark Jedi, Hermanas de la Noche, Leviatanes (creaciones sith antiguas), krat y fanáticos de los sith pero que no sabían mucho de eso, pero no habían visto un Maestro Sith en más de mil años, que se había ocultado por décadas y había estudiado sus fortalezas y debilidades, los había debilitado con cada batalla, guerra había eliminado todo de los jedi, usar el conteo sanguíneo de midiclorianos con Palpatine no habría servido, luego de la reforma Post- Ruusan se estableció que los Jedi no podían interferir en los asuntos de los políticos salvo en casos especiales como protección o guerras o misiones, Darth Sidious fue muy inteligente.

Pensaba, el secreto de la inmortalidad, era algo que tanto Jedi como Sith habían codiciado pero no era muy posible lograrlo, según mitos y rumores antiguos jedi y Sith habían tenido acceso a técnicas para sobrevivir a la muerte, a lo mejor se perdió con la destrucción de la biblioteca jedi en Ossus. Ese conocimiento, se perdió pero esta técnica es nueva y más poderosa según parecía.

Debía, volver a entrenarse así mismo, Qui Gon era más sabio que él, pues tenía la mente más abierta al presente mientras que los Jedi bajo su liderazgo prefirieron ver el futuro, a lo mejor si hubiera seguido su filosofía de la Fuerza Viva y vivir el presente, podrían haber evitado que Sidious los derrotara, era frustrante ser el más viejo y experimentado jedi pero no poder lograr nada, con todo ya estaba viejo y nunca había visto un sith, Darth Maul y su antiguo padawan Dooku eran solo estudiantes, mandaderos y estaba seguro que alguien tan egoísta como Palpatine no les enseño nada más que lo básico, debía aprenderá volver a como era joven cuando era un joven ansiosos por la aventura, las emociones y la exploración, no muy diferente a Obi Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Ahora, era un viejo estricto y arrogante que por eso mismo fracaso, pero si lo habían elegido para entrenar a este joven humano Potter debía cumplirlo, además era mejor ocultarse en un planeta totalmente desconocido para los Sith y toda la galaxia, en las regiones desconocidas, era más oportuno que ir a Dagobah que Sidious también conocía. Lo más probable, era que el Nexus del lado oscuro le interesara a Sidious de Dagobah y por eso no había querido destruirlo. Tampoco destruyó totalmente el templo, seguramente lo vería como un trofeo de guerra.

"Oye amigo, baja ya es hora de comer"

Yoda, miraba al humano de cabello rojo Ron y luego sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. El verdadero nombre de la especie de Yoda es realmente desconocido, no está registrado y también se le conoce como especie tridáctil desconocida, por tener manos con tres dedos y sus pies en forma anisodáctil. Lo que era más conocido de esta especie es que llegan a vivir al menos cientos de años. Entre otras características estaban sus dientes puntiagudos que sugieren una dieta carnívora y su piel era verde, asi como su sangre.

Muchos de sus miembros fueron sensibles a la Fuerza, inclusive Yoda su máximo representante era conocido por ser el ser vivo con más Midiclorianos y por su longevidad muchos de ellos fueron maestros de muchos Jedi y miembros del Consejo Jedi. Esta raza, poseía tambein la facilidad de aprender técnicas que aunque para ellos eran fáciles para otros eran sumamente difíciles, algo que Yoda y Darth Sidious compartían era eso la facilidad de poder usar poderes y técnicas complicadas. El estilo predilecto de esta raza de combate con sable de luz parecía ser la Forma IV: Ataru. Muy poderosa y bastante eficaz contra un solo individuo, elegante y acrobática desarrollada durante la Guerra contra los Mandalarorianos, pero al igual que Dooku y Mace Windu superaron las debilidades del Makashi y el Juyo/Vaapad, yoda al ser un maestro y con amplio conocimiento de las 7 formas, había logrado combinar varias estilos al Ataru permitiéndole derrotar múltiples enemigos como droides y clones en combate.

Otro de sus miembros célebres fue Yaddle y su antepasado Vandar Tokare quien también fueron jedi.

Yoda, bajo y olio olor salchichas y carne asada, este lugar le gustaría en el campo, libre, tranquilo, podía entrenar sin que lo molestaran.

Al llegar noto que había más gente sentada en una mesa, Yoda salto y dio un giro aterrizando en una silla.

"Wow que gran salto para alguien tan pequeño, ni un elfo ni un duende podría hacer eso"

Nota: Estoy necesitando ayuda para introducirá Yoda en Hogwarts, si algún fan puede ayudarme se lo agradecería. También agradezco a Hadley Doleto, Mister Conde de Urano, Natalie y Coranadomontes sus apoyos.


	4. Chapter 4

La estación de Kings Cross, o de King's Cross, es una de las estaciones de ferrocarril de Londres, Reino Unido.

Inmediatamente al oeste de la estación se encuentra la estación de St Pancras. Ambas estaciones funcionan de forma completamente independiente, pero se encuentran tan cerca que pueden ser entendidas como un único complejo donde realizar transbordos. Comparten la estación de metro de King's Cross-St Pancras.

Yoda estaba en la mochila de la niña adolescente llamada Hermione mirando oculto todo el asunto aparentemente debían venir a esta estación en esta ciudad humana llamada Londres, que era una de las capitales más grandes de este planeta tanto económicamente como industrialmente, su mundo y civilización era mucho más avanzado que este por lo que veía aun así había leído un poco de esta ciudad.

Londres era la capital de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido, y la mayor ciudad y área urbana de Gran Bretaña y de toda la Unión Europea.4 Situada a orillas del río Támesis, Londres es un importante asentamiento humano desde que fue fundada por los romanos con el nombre de Londinium hace casi dos milenios.5 El núcleo antiguo de la urbe, la City de Londres, conserva básicamente su perímetro medieval de una milla cuadrada. Desde el siglo XIX el nombre «Londres» también hace referencia a toda la metrópolis desarrollada alrededor de este núcleo. El grueso de esta conurbación forma la región de Londres y el área administrativa del Gran Londres, gobernado por el alcalde y la asamblea de Londres.

Londres es una ciudad global, centro neurálgico en el ámbito de las artes, el comercio, la educación, el entretenimiento, la moda, las finanzas, los medios de comunicación, la investigación, el turismo o el transporte. Es, junto a Nueva York, el principal centro financiero del mundo10 11 12 y una de las áreas metropolitanas con mayor PIB.13 14 Londres es también una capital cultural mundial,15 16 17 18 la ciudad más visitada considerando el número de visitas internacionales19 y tiene el mayor sistema aeroportuario del mundo según el tráfico de pasajeros.20 Asimismo, las 43 universidades de la ciudad conforman la mayor concentración de centros de estudios superiores de toda Europa.21 En el año 2012 Londres se convirtió en la única ciudad en albergar la celebración de tres Juegos Olímpicos de Verano.

Conviven en esta ciudad multiracial gente de un gran número de culturas que hablan más de trescientos diferentes idiomas. El censo de 2011 reveló que el 60 % de los residentes son de raza blanca y sólo el 45 % de los londinenses es británico, por lo que estos son minoría por primera vez.23 24 En marzo de 2011 Londres tenía una población oficial de 8 174 100 personas, una cifra que la convierte en el municipio más populoso del Viejo Continente y que supone el 12,5 % del total de habitantes del Reino Unido.25 El área urbana del Gran Londres, con 8 278 251 habitantes, es la segunda más grande de Europa, pero su área metropolitana, con una población estimada de entre 12 y 14 millones,26 27 es la mayor del continente. Desde 1831 a 1925 Londres, como capital del Imperio británico, fue la ciudad más populosa del mundo.

Londres cuenta con cuatro enclaves declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad: la Torre de Londres, el Real Jardín Botánico de Kew, el sitio formado por el Palacio y la Abadía de Westminster y la Iglesia de Santa Margarita y Greenwich (donde se encuentra el Real Observatorio que marca el meridiano de Greenwich y el tiempo medio). Otros lugares famosos de la ciudad son el Palacio de Buckingham, el London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, la Catedral de San Pablo, el Puente de la Torre o Trafalgar Square. Londres cuenta también con numerosos museos, galerías de arte, bibliotecas, eventos deportivos y otras instituciones culturales como el Museo Británico, la National Gallery, la Tate Modern, la Biblioteca Británica y los cuarenta teatros del West End.3 El metro de Londres, que en 2013 cumplió 150 años, es el más antiguo del mundo.

Ahora, por lo que entendía debía ir a un muro llamado plataform pasar a través, había notado como es que había humanos en todas partes y sin embargo en estos tres había más poder que emanaba que en todos ellos, al ser pocos eran fáciles de pasar desapercibidos y luego debían ir un castillo llamado Hogwarts situado en un lugar llamado Escocia.

"Ron, tu primero"

Yoda miraba como el humano llamado Ron paso con un carro por el muro, se quedó atónito ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podían pasar por un muro meramente físico? No, mejor aún ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los humanos alrededor lograban notarlos?

"Granger ahora tu"

Yoda miraba y se acomodó dentro de la mochila, era divertido pero dolería pensaba, esta chica Granger creía que era un ser "mágico" (un elfo o duende como lo habían llamado antes) y lo había protegido desde entonces. Yoda, no creía en la magia, para el solo era tecnología y poderes de la fuerza que no comprendía, energía metafísica que se manifestaba por medio del cuerpo físico. Estos humanos empleaban estas "varitas" como un potenciador, un objeto para concentrar y enfocar la fuerza y el poder mental y afectar al mundo físico. Pero de nuevo, según la orden Jedi: los Sith se habían extinguido hace un milenio y ese error les costó caro.

"Agárrate hombrecito verde"

Yoda cerro los ojos marrones pero al abrirlos miro y vio que habían una especie de vehiculo con humo y de color rojo y negro.

"El Expreso de Hogwarts Es descrito como una gran serpiente roja que cursa el camino, va desde el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos (9¾) en la estación de trenes de King's Cross en Londres al pueblo de Hogsmeade para que ahí los alumnos vayan directos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.

Se llega al Andén 9¾, el cual es invisible a los ojos de las personas que no poseen cualidades mágicas, (muggles) a través de la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10.

Al desembarcar en la estación de Hogsmeade, los estudiantes de primer año cruzan el lago remando en bote hacia el castillo de Hogwarts con Hagrid o quien haga su suplencia. Los estudiantes de los otros años son llevados en carruajes tirados por criaturas que son invisibles a la mayoría de las personas llamadas "thestrals. El Expreso de Hogwarts es un tren de vapor sólo en apariencia, ya que funciona con magia."

Yoda miraba asombrado, así que era un tren, en Coruscant capital de la Antigua Republica también había trenes pero eran y funcionaban automáticamente y muchos iban por los rascacielos. Esta energía "mágica" podía ser usada como combustible. Hmm…podría tratarse de energía nuclear tal vez. También, es cierto que antiguos jedi podían usar la Fuerza para influenciar en los objetos materiales.

"Crabbe, Goyle miren la sangre sucia impura con un enano verde"

"Déjame en paz Malfoy"

"Los sangres sucias no deberían siquiera alzar la voz "

Yoda miraba, no sabía que significaba "sangre sucia" pero por la expresión de la chica Granger, deducía que era algún tipo de insulto.

Se colocó enfrente del niño rubio.

"¿Qué quieres hombrecito verde?"

El hombre levanto la mano e hizo movimientos extraños.

"Dejar de molestar a la señorita Granger harás"

"Dejar de molestar a la señorita Granger hare"

"Estudiar durante el viaje harás"

"Estudiar durante el viaje hare"

Malfoy se fue, los dos chicos a su lado miraron asustados la mirada seria de Yoda y salieron corriendo.

Hermione le pregunto curiosa.

"¿Que fue eso Maestro Yoda?"

"Un truco mental jedi, los jedi podemos usar la fuerza cósmica que une a los seres vivos y manifestar o influenciar a mentes débiles, no funciona con las fuertes. No obstante, es posible que se pueda hacer pero se necesita más jedi para hacerlo"

"Wow…podrías enseñarme"

Yoda miraba, le recordaba a alguien.

("Su actitud protectora y su interés por aprender son muy similares a las de la antigua padawan Tano")

"Creo que si señorita Granger, fuerza en ustedes detecto, aunque algo distinta a la que acostumbro usar"

Con Hermione, Harry y Ron tuvo que ser cauteloso pues muchos miraban con recelo a los tres humanos, según le contaron hace un año un Dark Lord llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Lord Voldemort había vuelto al poder luego de 13 años de exilio y derrota y había asesinado a un muchacho llamado Cedric Diggory hijo de un empleado del Ministerio de la magia, Harry lucho y escapo con el cuerpo de la víctima y llego a Hogwarts y les dijo lo que paso, pero Cornelius Fudge ministro actual, no le creyó, y lo tacho de mentiroso públicamente.

"¿Pero, porque no organizan un ejército, localizan a Riddle y lo detienen?"

Varios estudiantes miraron al enano anciano verde y con miedo al oír el nombre del Dark Lord.

"Ven Yoda vamos al compartimiento y te diremos que pasa"

Entraron a su compartimiento.

"No puedes decir el nombre del innombrable así como así. La próxima vez, evítalo"

"¿Y eso porque, si me permites la pregunta amigo Ronald?"

"Porque no se puede, mama dice que fue una época horrible, el Innombrable no es cuestión de risa es cuestión de victimas"

"Un Maestro Jedi soy, he vivido más de 910 años por ahora y he enfrentado muchos peligros en incontables planetas y lugares que no han oído hablar en su vida, he sobrevivido a una masacre que acabo con casi la gran parte de mi orden recientemente no me traten como a un niño"

Ron se acercó al anciano.

"Mira viejo, esta no es tu galaxia, es Hogwarts… Ahí"

Ron recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Hermione.

"¿Por hiciste eso?"

"Él no te estaba hablando con malas intenciones Ron, sino que te pregunta de un tema del que desconoce todo"

"La misma Granger, siempre protectora de criaturas raras"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry había explicado un poco a Yoda lo que pasaba con Voldemort, Durante once años (desde 1969 hasta 1980) Voldemort dominó el mundo de los magos, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad y el terror y valiéndose de un grupo de magos subordinados (mortífagos) y de criaturas abominables como gigantes. En sus tiempos de gloria su señal era la Marca Tenebrosa. La comunidad mágica lo teme tanto, que prefiere referirse a él como «Quien-Tú-Sabes», «El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado» o el «Innombrable». Incluso sus seguidores se refieren a él como «Señor Tenebroso», «Señor de las Tinieblas» o «Señor Oscuro», o directamente hacia el «Mi Lord», «Mi Señor», "Mi Amo" o "Maestro".

Voldemort pasó diez años (desde 1980 hasta 1990) escondido en distintos bosques, principalmente en el bosque de Albania. Durante este tiempo usó cuerpos de diferentes animales, especialmente serpientes. Allí conocerá al profesor Quirinus Quirrell, quien enseñaba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts (en el año que Harry estudia primero, él cambia a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras). Le consigue atraer a su bando y Quirrell se lo lleva a Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter empieza a estudiar. Voldemort en este momento vive como un parásito en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell, específicamente en su nuca. Logra mantener esta unión bebiendo sangre de unicornio, que garantiza la «inmortalidad» a un alto costo mientras espera recuperar su cuerpo, y durante el primer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, intenta robar la piedra filosofal (bajo la custodia de Albus Dumbledore) con la intención de ganar forma corpórea otra vez. Harry logra detenerlo en su intento, con la ayuda de sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Tambien le hablararon de los Mortifagos, Los orígenes de esta organización se remontan a los últimos años de Tom Marvolo Riddle –más tarde conocido como Lord Voldemort, el Innombrable, Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o Quién-tú-sabes– en Hogwarts, donde conoció a algunos magos como Avery que luego se convirtieron en sus fieles seguidores.

Hacia la década de 1970, el grupo ya se encontraba organizado por completo y se dedicaba a cumplir las órdenes de su amo, que incluían efectuar secuestros, el espionaje y el asesinato de opositores así como el de muggles y magos de «sangre impura». Esta primera etapa de conflicto se conoció como la Primera Guerra y durante esa época surgió una organización opositora –la Orden del Fénix liderada por Albus Dumbledore– para combatir las legiones de Voldemort.

El grupo cesó sus actividades tras el incidente ocurrido en la noche de Halloween de 1981, cuando Voldemort intentó exterminar a los Potter; el Innombrable logró asesinar al matrimonio pero cayó al lanzarle su maldición asesina al bebé Harry Potter. Con la desaparición de su guía, algunos de los mortífagos siguieron oponiendo resistencia al Ministerio de Magia y a la Orden, pero se los capturó y encarceló en Azkaban. Otros, en cambio, negaron su participación voluntaria en los crímenes de la organización y eludieron las condenas.

El año pasado Voldemort consigue recuperar sus poderes y su cuerpo gracias a las intervenciones de Peter Pettigrew y Barty Crouch Jr., quien había llevado a cabo el sabotaje del Torneo de los Tres Magos para capturar a Harry Potter. Voldemort convocó a sus seguidores para que se pusieran a su servicio nuevamente y les cuestionó su falta de lealtad por no haber intentado encontrarlo en años, así como también el haber huido al ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, donde los mortífagos habían causado estragos. Pese a que el escape de Harry puso en alerta a Dumbledore para reagrupar a la Orden, la postura del Ministerio se decantó por negar el retorno del hechicero tenebroso alegando que no había evidencia fidedigna de ello y que sólo se trataban de rumores impulsados por Dumbledore para causar inestabilidad en la comunidad mágica.

"¿Disculpa la pregunta joven Potter Orden? ¿Qué Orden?"

"Es una organización secreta, Fundada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortífagos. Cuando Lord Voldemort le declaró la guerra al mundo mágico— Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y un ciudadano altamente respetado y poderoso del mundo mágico, intentó tomar el control de la situación fundando la Orden del Fénix, buscando evitar que Voldemort se apodere del mundo mágico y establezca un nuevo orden mundial tiránico."

Yoda pensaba por la descripción que recibía de Potter y Granger, este grupo sonaba más a un grupo terrorista criminal o una organización de bandidos que un culto oscuro sith, tendría que tomar medidas.

"Ya vamos a llegar, tendremos que ir por carruajes"

"Ah sí me había olvidado Maestro Yoda, deberá ocultarse en mi mochila hasta que sepamos que hacer"

Yoda pensaba, suponía que no querían que su presencia causara alboroto.

"Está bien señorita Granger me someto a sus reglas, no conozco mucho de este mundo y si tengo que vivir aquí por ahora tendre que aprender vuestras costumbres"

"Además de adorable, eres bien educado."

"A los Jedi nos enseñan la diplomacia para poder negociar y hablar y establecer vínculos y alianzas en distintos mundos"

Llegaron un lugar, un bosque y había vehículos con ruedas pero sin nada enfrente. También había una chica.

"¿Ella quién es?"

"Luna Lovegood, hija del dueño del periodo El Quisquilloso"

"Ginny ¿cuándo apareciste?"

"Los seguí tonto porque voy en el mismo carro que ustedes. Por cierto, no es necesario que Yoda siga oculto, digo en Hogwarts hay muchas criaturas mágicas, un anciano verde no causara diferencia. Además a luna le gustara, ella tienen una pasión por criaturas desconocidas"

Yoda salió de la mochila y contemplo con la fuerza a Luna y viendo emociones y sensaciones, Luna es una joven humana atractiva, pero solitaria y extraña que se caracteriza por su sinceridad y originalidad. Hace las cosas a su modo, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen. Tiene un aire soñador y una manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida. Algunas veces su exceso de sinceridad abochorna a los demás. Pero, veía que tenía un gran corazón.

De un salto se sentó cerca de ella. Notaba que estaba triste por algún motivo.

"¿Estas bien jovencita?"

"Nada es solo…Wow"

Yoda se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer adolescente y más por los toqueteos que le hacía. La chica tenía caballero rubio blanco largo y ojos celestes.

"Un Elfo domestico de color verde"

Yoda pensaba ¿qué demonios era un elfo que siempre lo comparaban con él?

"Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero jovencita pero ¿podrías soltarme?"

"Si, está bien y gracias"

"¿Por?"

"Estaba triste pensando en la muerte de madre y tú me animaste, eres un ser muy pequeño e interesante"

No mucha gente lo sabia pero Yoda Representaba el símbolo de la esperanza y la bondad en la galaxia por ser uno de los Jedi que más años sirvió al servicio de la paz y el bien en todo el universo. Se le considera uno de los Jedi más poderosos de todos los tiempos y es sin lugar a duda el Jedi más sabio y con mejor conocimiento en los caminos de la fuerza que jamás haya existido. Y siempre que algo parecía perdido el aparecia para salvarlo.

Nota: Un saludo a Hadley Doleto, Natalie, Mister Conde de Urano y Coranadomontes, por cierto espero que te gustara la aparición de Luna.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoda pensaba había oído cientos de senadores, cancilleres, separatistas e incluso a sith dar discursos y eran buenos pero le dejo bastante controvertido oír las declaraciones de esta empleada del ministerio de la Magia Dolores Umbridge era bastante interesante y un disparate tras otro, quería enseñar a protegerá los niños ocultándoles la verdad, había podido ver la mente de Harry Potter y sabía que el chico no mentía respecto a Voldemort, ¿ Cómo podían mantener seguros a unos críos adolescentes que no tenían idea de cómo luchar una guerra a la que no estaban preparados?

Por petición de sus amigos humanos se había internado en el bosque Prohibido, había visto finalmente a los "elfos domésticos" en Hogwarts, eran sirvientes y trabajadores muy útiles y cumplían su trato, según la chica Hermione era mejor que vivieran Hogwarts que en otros lugares, muchos magos de clases bajas y altas trataban a los elfos como basura, esclavos. En Hogwarts, si bien trabajaban como sirvientes eran muchísimo mejor tratados y cuidados y eran felices.

Se había tomado el tiempo para escribir en un diario y cuaderno, todo lo que podía recoger de este mundo, en Yoda estaba recopilado y almacenado en su cerebro el conocimiento de la Orden Jedi, la historia de la Republica, las guerras con los Sith, venir a este mundo había sido interesante y placentero.

Los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas mágicas que son devotos a la familia de magos que tienen designada servir. Están obligados a servir a sus amos incluso contra su propia voluntad. Si un amo llegase a dar una prenda a su elfo doméstico, éste quedará libre. Además, los elfos domésticos que sirven de esclavos en una casa visten con un trapo mugriento, que simboliza su esclavitud. Color de piel: clara. Pelaje: Lampiño, excepto en el pecho, pues tiene poco pelo allí. Altura Media: 90 cm a 1m.

También, noto algo aparte los Elfos libres. La mayoría de los elfos domésticos no soportan la idea de ser libres y, en ocasiones, son amenazados por sus amos con regalarles una prenda. A los elfos domésticos no les gusta la libertad porque los magos los han acostumbrado a vivir de ese modo. Los elfos pueden ser liberados por sus amos. En caso de la muerte del amo, si el elfo es sirviente no sólo del difunto, sino de la familia, éste pasará a ser sirviente de la generación que le continúa a su amo original; en caso de que el perteneciente a la siguiente generación no quiera o no pueda mantenerlo como su sirviente, éste tendrá derecho a donarlo a otra persona. El Elfo conocido como Dooby era uno de ellos según Harry James Potter. Hermione Granger creó, en su cuarto curso en el colegio Hogwarts, la asociación P.E.D.D.O. Dicha organización se basa en la defensa y libertad de los derechos de los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, llegó a tener un día libre y una reducción de salario (que él mismo pidió que fuera reducido) otorgado por Albus Dumbledore.

Otro anotación era Hogwarts El edificio, situado en las colinas de Escocia, es invisible para las personas ajenas a poderes mágicos (más comúnmente conocidos por los brujos como "muggles"), con varios hechizos. Tiene siete plantas, varias torres y un gran parque que contiene un lago, un bosque (llamado entre los brujos " El bosque prohibido") y varios invernaderos con fines botánicos. Además de sus numerosos salones de clases, en el que se imparten las clases de hechizos, pociones, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, historia de la magia y demás asignaturas por asistentes calificados, el castillo está lleno de elementos extraños, como el Gran Comedor y el techo mágico, salas comunes, una gran biblioteca, la misteriosa Sala de los Menesteres o la legendaria Cámara Secreta. Muchos pasajes ocultos, escaleras y retratos de pinturas en movimiento con vida propia, hacen que el recorrido por el castillo sea preocupante para los estudiantes más confusos, y emocionante para los más curiosos.

Durante más de mil años, los alumnos fueron distribuidos a su llegada, en las diferentes casas, mediante el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador, con los nombres de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Durante la escolaridad del héroe, Albus Dumbledore es el director y los principales jefes de casa son los profesores McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y Snape.

La educación de un estudiante se lleva a cabo en siete años, comenzando sus estudios, como mínimo, a los once y abandonando la escuela, como mínimo, a los diecisiete años. La acción de la saga de Harry Potter tiene lugar principalmente dentro de la institución, cada novela equivale a un año escolar.

El colegio no se encuentra bajo el poder del ministerio de magia (motivo de polémica en el quinto libro), organismo gubernamental que regula todos los aspectos de la vida en la comunidad mágica del territorio. Sin embargo, Hogwarts no es el único colegio de ese tipo sino que existe, hay otros exponentes como la Academia Beauxbatons en Francia y el Instituto Durmstrang en el norte de Europa.

También conoció al guardabosques Hagrid, grande, fuerte, algo tosco pero sin duda con un gran corazón y un hombre que al igual que la amiga Luna tenía una pasión por las criaturas exóticas y seres libres como él. Hagrid tiene una personalidad amigable y compasiva y llora fácilmente, él es muy leal a sus pares, en especial a Dumbledore, a quien se refiere como el mago más grande de todos múltiples veces, se enoja extremadamente en cualquier momento que alguien insulta a Dumbledore cerca de él. Él también es muy leal a Harry y sus amigos.

"En detener a Darth Sidious he fracasado, demasiado confiado en mí mismo y no preparado ante un enemigo que desconocía totalmente"

"Con mi ayuda seras capaz de fundirte con la fuerza viviente cósmica que existe en todo el universo"

"La vida eterna…"

"La habilidad de desafiar a la muerte poder ser adquirida pero solo por uno mismo, un viejo chaman de los Whills descubrió el secreto y las Guardianas de la Fuerza lo han guardado y perfeccionado por siglos. El máximo objetivo de los Sith, aunque nunca podrán conseguirlo; sólo viene a través de la liberación de uno mismo, no de la propia exaltación. Viene a través de la compasión, no de la codicia. El amor es la respuesta a la oscuridad."

"En un Gran Maestro Jedi te has convertido Qui Gon Jinn, en tu estudiante con honor me convierto"

Según las tradiciones Jedi, la muerte era una parte de la vida y eso quería decir hacerse uno con la Fuerza. Al morir, los seres inteligentes perdían su habilidad para comunicarse con los vivos, pero el dominio de ciertos caminos desconocidos podían evitarlo.

Los orígenes de este conocimiento, así como su historia, no se conocen. Antiguos Jedi de la República Galáctica, como Arca Jeth y Señores Oscuros, sabían el secreto que podía permitir a la esencia del usuario "sobrevivir a la muerte", pero este conocimiento de alguna manera se perdió durante los milenios, quizás por la destrucción del mundo de la Biblioteca Jedi de Ossus en la Gran Guerra Sith. Pero fue preservado en secreto durante milenios por los nativos ysanna, descendientes de los Jedi atrapados en el planeta y poco a poco llevados al barbarismo.

Este estado podría permitir a a los Jedi regresar temporalmente al plano físico. El inframundo de la fuerza, es el lugar a donde van a parar las almas de los sensibles a La Fuerza, ya fuesen Jedi o Sith. Pocos llegaron a descubrir cómo regresar al mundo físico en espíritu e incluso de otra manera.

En un pueblo en Gales.

Había sido víctima de las atrocidades del Señor Oscuro de la Magia Lord Voldemort, arrasando con casi toda la población no mágica para practicar y usar sus poderes.

Pero no había detectado como una nave caza sith había sido liberada, transportando una de las guerreras más peligrosas de la galaxia, una que había querido alejarse de la guerra. Ventress estaba confusa y harta de la guerra, de Dooku y de los Jedi de modo que en lugar de acabar con los pilotos les obligo a llevarla lejos, muy lejos, lo más lejos posible de tanta violencia y locura. Pero al llegar choco y estuvo casi meses escondida.

Miraba como unos seres encapuchados con máscaras estaban a punto de matar a un pequeño niño pequeño, ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no permitiría que eso pasara, por lo que cogió su espada de luz y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban muertos los mortifagos.

Miro al pequeño, pero le extendió suavemente la mano y lo ayudo a pararse.

"Vete de aquí, es peligroso y avisa a las autoridades de este pueblo de lo que ha pasado"

El pequeño obedeció y salió corriendo.

Ventress pensaba con su reputación hacer lo que acababa de hacer era inconcebible pero no podía dejar que algo así hubiera pasado, ella que había sufrido mucho no podía dejar que pasara.

Mirando a otro lugar, detecto la poderosa presencia luminosa de alguien conocido, alguien tan poderoso como el propio Darth Sidious solo que en el lado de la luz.

Primero debía acomodarse y ver cómo era este mundo.

Nota: un gran saludo a Hadley Doleto, Natalie, Mister Conde de Urano y Coranadomontes.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna y Yoda grandes amigos

Luna estaba en el bosque dándole de comer a una criaturas extrañas y que estaba anotando en su cuaderno que le había regalado Luna, una chica buena y bastante compasiva, a Yoda le gustaba aprender desde muy joven había sido así, era un joven apasionado e interesado en explorar todo lo que pudiera recoger. Los thestrals son una especie de caballo alado carnívora y escurridiza, visible sólo a aquellos que han atestiguado y aceptado una muerte, también son descritos por Hagrid como "inteligentísimos y muy útiles".

Han adquirido una reputación inmerecida como malos presagios. Dolores Umbridge afirmó que los thestrals son considerados "criaturas peligrosas" por el Ministerio de Magia, aunque esto tal vez refuerce su prejuicio contra las especies mixtas, ya que Hagrid es un semigigante y el profesor que da la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la que dio una clase sobre thestrals. Los thestrals tienen colmillos y poseen un sentido del olfato bien desarrollado, que los llevará a la carroña y la sangre fresca. De acuerdo con Hagrid, no atacaran a un objetivo de tamaño humano sin ser provocados anteriormente. Sus alas son capaces de un vuelo muy rápido por varias horas, aunque normalmente pasan su tiempo en el suelo; y tienen un excelente sentido de dirección. Es una raza domesticable, dado un entrenador dispuesto (Hagrid sospecha que él tiene la única manada domesticada en Gran Bretaña), luego de lo que pueden arrastrar cargas, y ser un útil pero incómodo medio de transporte. Es notable destacar que Magos Oscuros estudiaron estas criaturas con el objetivo de descubrir si era posible descubrir la inmortalidad debido a su lazo con la muerte, uno de ellos fue Gellert Grindelwald, un poderoso Señor Oscuro de la Magia que increíblemente creía que hacia las cosas por el "Bien de Todos". Este mago tenebroso apareció finales de la década de los treinta para apoderarse del mundo apoyado por un nutrido grupo de seguidores, encarcelando a sus opositores y matando a los resistentes a su tiranía. Finalmente en 1945, Dumbledore se enfrentó a él y le derrotó. Encarcelado en la misma prisión que utilizaba para encerrar a sus adversarios, Nurmengard. Según, lo que pudo recoger de los libros de historia que le pidió prestados a la señorita Granger, Este mago tenebroso de temprano interés por las Artes Oscuras estudió en la siniestra Escuela de Durmstrang, de la que fue expulsado.

También Luna le estaba contando un poco de ella y estaba anotando también un poco de ella. Su madre, Pandora Lovegood, murió durante un experimento mágico que salió mal cuando Luna tenía solo nueve años. Ella fue testigo de su muerte y por eso puede ver a los thestrals desde el primer día que entró en Hogwarts. Su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, es el editor de la revista El Quisquilloso (The Quibbler) y comparte con ella la fascinación por criaturas fantásticas, que probablemente son inexistentes. En los veranos emprenden excursiones en busca de estas criaturas. Los Lovegood viven en el pequeño pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, en el sur de Inglaterra, cerca de la casa de los Weasley, La Madriguera.

Harry y Yoda opinaban que Luna se atreve a decir cosas que nadie diría y admira esta cualidad en su amiga. Luna considera a Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom y al mismo Yoda sus únicos y verdaderos amigos. Consigue ganar su amistad gracias a su valentía y lealtad indiscutibles.

Su personalidad tiene rasgos quijotescos. Luna demuestra fe en lo irracional y lo desconocido, siendo el contrapunto de Hermione, que representa el poder de la razón y la ilustración. El hecho de haber sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw indica que es muy inteligente.

Yoda había visto muchas muertes el mismo y por eso también podía ver a estas criaturas, no eran malignas, simplemente incomprendidas.

"Luna, no debes ponerte triste por aquellos que se han ido, amiga mía"

"Lo sé, pero extraño mucho a mi madre"

"La mía murió hace muchísimos siglos, pero no hubiera querido verme triste y solitario. Entrenarte debes Luna, para dejar atrás aquello que temes perder. Además, los muertos no tienen por qué darte repulsión, ellos ya cumplieron su misión en esta vida. Hay que preocuparse más por los vivos y sobre todo aquellos que como Voldemort, Umbridge y Darth Sidious viven y viven para causar odio y caos a otros y no ven el potencial que tiene cada ser vivo. El tamaño no importa tampoco. Veme a mí. ¿Por mi tamaño me juzgas? ¿Hmm? Hmm. Pues hacerlo no deberías. Pues mi aliada es la Fuerza, y una poderosa aliada es."

"¿La fuerza? ¿Qué es eso Maestro?"

"Es lo que da a los Jedi y a los Sith su poder; es un campo de energía metafísico y omnipresente creado por las cosas que existen, que impregna el universo y todo lo que hay en él, es la fuerza del universo y lo que mantiene unida a la galaxia. Los Jedi y los Sith pueden controlar y utilizar la Fuerza con el cuerpo y lograr así habilidades como la telequinesis, la clarividencia, el control mental, una amplificación de reflejos, la velocidad y otras capacidades físicas y psicológicas. Su Fuerza un Jedi usa, para el conocimiento y la defensa. Nunca para atacar"

"Mencionaste antes un Sith. ¿Qué es eso?"

"El Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza es el elemento alineado con la maldad, el odio, la Ira y la venganza; se usa enfocado en el control, la dominación y el exterminio hacia otros seres en la galaxia. Los Sith obtienen su poder de la Fuerza a través de las emociones, sobre todo la pasión, por ello tienen gran poder, aunque es repentino y pasajero. Aunque los Sith obtienen el poder más rápidamente que los Jedi, el Lado Oscuro ejerce control y adicción sobre sobre ellos, además les destruye paulatinamente el cuerpo. Es lo que usa su Dark Lord Voldemort para sus fechorías y crímenes"

"¿Podrias contarme la historia de los sith?"

Yoda miro con cierta retinencia.

La Orden Sith fue establecida cuando un Caballero Jedi, disidente, Xendor, comenzó a pensar que el verdadero poder no estaba en la meditación, como habían explicado los Maestros Jedi, sino en las emociones. La tensión entre los Jedi y este disidente fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que el conflicto estalló 24.900 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin.

Este conflicto, llamado Gran Secesión Jedi, hizo que los Jedi Oscuros fueran expulsados, tras una cruenta batalla, de la República Galáctica. Este grupo disidente encontró -tras largos años vagando por el espacio- un lugar donde vivir: Korriban, un mundo desolado, habitado sólo por los Sith, unos seres relativamente primitivos que utilizaban la Fuerza de modo innato y la consideraban algo mágico. Los Jedi Oscuros vieron una oportunidad en esa nueva raza, y pronto los antiguos Sith y los Jedi Oscuros se mestizaron y acabaron por formar un gran imperio que recibió el nombre de Imperio Sith.

El Imperio Sith tenía varios cientos de mundos, que iban desde Korriban (feudo de los antiguos Sith) hasta Ziost. Era un Imperio jerarquizado: estaba compuesto por esclavos, ingenieros, massassis (guerreros), y Lores Sith (estos últimos divididos en poderosos Sith, los lores del consejo y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, la máxima autoridad del imperio).Tras el reinado de Marka Ragnos concluyeron los veinte mil años de paz en el Imperio Sith. En esos veinte mil años sólo se conoce un Señor Oscuro anterior a Ragnos: Ajunta Pall.

Llegó la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. El Lord Oscuro del Sith Naga Sadow atacó la República, y un cúmulo de circunstancias le hicieron volver huyendo al Imperio. En plena lucha entre varios Lores del Sith apareció la República y arrasó todos los mundos Sith. Sólo Sadow huyó.

4.400 años ABY el Jedi caído Freedon Nadd aprendió de Sadow y lo mató. Se convirtió en el Lord Oscuro y dominó Onderon. Su muerte acarrearía varios disgustos a los Jedi. Sus descendientes causaron serios problemas en la Guerra de las Bestias y en el Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd o en los Ataques Krath. Sus descendientes se comunicaban con Nadd, que había aprendido a permanecer en cuerpo y voz en el mundo de los vivos.

Tres años después de su muerte y en plena lucha entre los Jedi y los sectarios Sith Krath, Nadd convirtió al Jedi caído Exar Kun en su aprendiz. Kun aprendió de él y destruyó su espíritu. El espíritu de Marka Ragnos convirtió en Lord Oscuro a Exar Kun y en Aprendiz a Ulic Qel-Droma. Ambos Sith atrajeron discípulos Jedi a Yavin 4, donde fueron poseídos por espíritus antiguos de los Sith. Además empezaron la Guerra Sith. Tras ésta brutal guerra Exar murió y Ulic se redimió, pero los discípulos poseídos desaparecieron.

Cuarenta años después estallaron las Guerras Mandalorianas, y durante ellas el Maestro Jedi Revan descubrió la Academia Sith Trayus, en Malachor 5. Acabó la guerra y Revan se hundió en el Lado Oscuro con la Academia. Tomó el prefijo Darth, del clan Sith Darth, y unió a su causa Sith a muchos Jedi. Revan conquistó muchos planetas de la República sin dañarlos, porque sabía que los verdaderos Sith, los discípulos de Exar Kun, estaban aún ahí fuera. Pero Revan fue vencido y perdió la memoria. Su título de Lord Oscuro lo tomó su discípulo Darth Malak. La guerra contra los Jedi continuó, y a ese conflicto se le llamó Guerra Civil Jedi.

Mil años antes de la batalla de Yavin, tras largos años de enfrentamientos, los Jedi extinguieron casi completamente a los Sith. Sólo Darth Bane logró sobrevivir tras acabar él mismo con los últimos Sith, e instaurando la Regla de Dos. Él tomaría a su propio aprendiz y continuaría con la Orden. Durante los siguientes mil años la Orden Sith siguió existiendo, aunque oculta. A partir de ese momento sólo existirían dos Sith a la vez: un maestro y un aprendiz; debido a la naturaleza maligna de la orden sólo podía haber dos, ya que de haber un tercero, los dos más débiles se unirían para destruir al más poderoso. Y si el maestro le otorgaba el título de Lord Sith al alumno, el maestro tomaría el título de Señor Oscuro de Sith, y ambos tendrían el mismo poder dentro de la orden.

Treinta y dos años antes de la batalla de Yavin, la presencia de los Sith fue percibida por los Jedi. Dos Sith ayudaron a crear un bloqueo ilegal en el planeta Naboo. El aprendiz era Darth Maul y maestro era Darth Sidious. Después de la muerte del aprendiz, los Jedi supieron que en algún lugar de la Galaxia aún había miembros Sith activos. Diez años después, un antiguo Jedi, el Conde Dooku, que discrepaba de la corrupción política en la República, abandonó la Orden Jedi y acabó cayendo en las garras del Lado Oscuro. Desde entonces se convirtió en el aprendiz oscuro de Darth Sidious y adoptó el nombre Darth Tyrannus.

Durante las Guerras Clon, después de la muerte de Tyrannus, un joven Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, decepcionado con el Alto Consejo Jedi porque pensaba que le estaban ocultando información sobre La Fuerza, cae en las garras del Lado Oscuro; bajo la tutela del gran Lord Sith Darth Sidious adopta el nombre de Darth Vader, e inicia la Gran Purga Jedi en toda la galaxia; pero sufre graves quemaduras en el cuerpo durante la pelea con su antiguo maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi en el planeta Mustafar. Después de la pelea, llevan a Anakin a Coruscant, donde le introducen en una servoarmadura capaz de ayudarle a respirar, pues las heridas de la batalla casi acaban con su vida

Los aprendices oscuros son aspirantes al rango de Sith, y casi ninguno porta los sables de luz. Normalmente uno de cada diez aspirantes llega al rango de Sith que le otorga un Darth, o en algunos casos, un maestro. Los Padawans Oscuros buscan influenciar al maestro o Darth que le va a otorgar su nuevo rango. Para ello hacen actos crueles y dementes, y se aventuran en peripecias. Muchos Sith en la academia de Korriban entran en las antiguas tumbas de los Sith y desentierran tesoros ocultos. Finalmente, al aspirante elegido se les hace una prueba definitiva: su maestro esconde un sable de luz Sith y el aprendiz deberá encontrarlo, sobreviviendo a la maldad contenida en esa prueba, o bien enfrentando a ese aprendiz con otro a un duelo a muerte; normalmente, se enfrenta al peor de los otros aspirantes. Si el aspirante supera alguna de las dos pruebas se convierte en Sith.

El título de Lord Sith se le otorga a un maestro dentro de la Tradición Sith, aunque, a diferencia de los maestros Jedi, éste no tenía que entrenar a un aprendiz, y obtenía este título mostrando su valía y su fuerza dentro de la tradición Sith, ya sea siendo reconocido por los otros Lores Sith como un gran guerrero digno de este título o como un maestro en el conocimiento de la Fuerza y de la tradición. Antiguamente se consideraba "Lord Sith" a los generales que tomaban las decisiones dentro de las batallas que los Sith libraban a través del universo (pues eran una raza conquistadora de planetas), debido a su creencia de que a través de las guerras se volvían más poderosos, y que en el momento que dejaran de pelear su raza se extinguiría.

"¿Y tu eres un Jedi?"

"Asi, el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi para ser exactos"

Yoda era un Jedi en toda regla, leal a los códigos de la orden y versado en los caminos del lado luminoso de la fuerza.

Pese a ser, con gran diferencia, el Jedi más poderoso de su época, nunca se vio en él ni un atisbo de soberbia. Era bueno y amable con todo el mundo y cuando el ambiente lo requería, podía intentar disipar la tensión de los demás con comentarios ingeniosos y agradables. No obstante, no olvidaba nunca su responsabilidad como gran maestro de la Orden Jedi. Era tenaz en sus tareas como miembro más importante del Consejo Jedi, tanto las diplomáticas como las que requerían el uso de acción táctica.

Era un Jedi muy paciente y reflexivo, nunca actuaba por impulso, siempre meditaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades que la situación le ofrecía. En parte eso era debido a su talento para la premención y a su longeva experiencia.

Era extremadamente inteligente y parecía imposible engañar o distraer a Yoda. Era el perfecto vigilante para velar por la Galaxia, pues era plenamente consciente de todo su entorno, percibiendo las acontecimientos en forma de sensaciones mediante su comunión con la Fuerza, aunque los acontecimientos oscuros de la Galaxia durante las Guerras Clon le impidieron ver la expansión del Lado Oscuro y se dio cuenta que habían perdido frente a los Sith.

"Bueno, gracias amigo mío. Siempre me animas cuando estoy triste"

"Si, bueno vete antes de que esa vieja con forma de sapo te regañe"

"¿Tu donde duermes?"

"Dado que su amigo Hagrid ha partido a un lugar que prometí no revelar por respeto, me dijo que podía usar su casa como refugio hasta que el volviera"

Nota: un saludo a Natalie G o linfocito, Nataly SkyPot, Hadley Doleto, Mister Conde de Urano y Coranadomontes.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando era niña fue, probablemente, muy cariñosa y compasiva. Pero la muerte de su maestro, Ky Narec, le causó la caída a la espiral del lado oscuro. Consumida por el dolor, Ventress dio paso libre a su odio y sed de venganza. Abandonó la filosofía Jedi para perseguir el poder y la retribución. Contratada por Dooku, ella se convirtió en una aspirante a Sith y se embarcó en una matanza cruel contra los Jedi como comandante del Ejército Separatista durante las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, la obsesión en general por los Jedi se convirtió en una obsesión específica sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se desconoce el motivo que hizo tal obsesión con Kenobi.

Ahora luchaba con estos seres encapuchados, de un salto atravesó a otros.

Ventress era una maestra del Jar'Kai y tomó el estilo después de la muerte de embargo, sin la guía de Narec ella cayó en la espiral del lado oscuro, convirtiéndola en una furia agresiva. Su destreza como duelista le permitió sostener su posición contra tres adversarios con poca dificultad. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener habilidades no dejó de tener debilidades. Durante sus primeros años, carecía de mayor fuerza física, lo que hacía que sus golpes carecieran de poder y también era vulnerable a los ataques de energía (como lo demuestra en el duelo contra Anakin Skywalker en Yavin IV). Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue desarrollando su fuerza física necesaria para compensar su debilidad. Pero su técnica siguió teniendo defectos, su uso del Makashi fue criticado por la Maestra Unduli como "sin refinar", "amateur" y "descuidado". También dependió en gran medida de su segunda hoja, quedando en desventaja si se la privaba de ella.

Ventress ahorco a un mortifago.

Aunque era conocida por su habilidad en el combate físico, también tenía fuerza de resistencia. Además era capaz de usar la telequinesis en el grado más alto y la velocidad de la Fuerza. Al igual que era capaz de utilizar la fuerza de agarre. También es posible que tuviera el poder de la Fuerza de aplastamiento, como lo demuestra en el combate contra la Maestra Fay. Sin, embargo Ventress no era rival para poderosos usuarios de la fuerza como Mace Windu o El Conde Dooku y muchos menos dos avatares de la oscuridad y la luz como Yoda y Darth Sidious.

Ventress usando la fuerza penetro la mente de un mortifago memorizo los recuerdos, información de este planeta.

Ahora, Asajj miraba por un callejón del pueblo destruido.

"Sé que estás ahí, pequeño, sal "

Ventress miraba como el pequeño sobreviviente de baja estatura comparado con ella (

(1.8 metros). Ojos azules, ropa rasgada y algo sucio, algo asustado y con un palo. Casi once años calculaba. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando fríamente no detectaba fuentes de energía viva en el pueblo a su alrededor, era el único sobreviviente.

"¿Cómo te llamas niño?"

"Timothy Zhan"

"¿Porque atacaron este lugar estos tipos? ¿Dime dónde estoy? Ahora"

Noto que estaba un poco asustado y el su tono altanero y autoritario no ayudaba mucho, así que se agacho un poco y le dijo.

"Por favor"

Un mortifago miraba y decidió irse.

La Mansion de los Ryddle es una casa de campo en una pequeña colina del viejo pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton. En esa mansión vivió la familia Ryddle, siendo el hogar de Thomas, Mary y Tom Ryddle, la familia paterna de Lord Voldemort. La mansión estaba en lo alto de una colina presidiendo el pueblo, Voldemort asesinó a sus abuelos y a su padre en esta casa en 1943.

Ahora el, estaba sentado mirando y pensando. Miraba como los tontos del ministerio solo hacían más fácil su trabajo, pues podía reclutar muchos seres y magos a su causa, y con varios espías infiltrados en el ministerio antes de que se dieran cuenta caerían muertos.

Sus metas eran claras. Voldemort, el heredero de Slytherin, desde siempre aspiraba a la inmortalidad, la dominación del mundo mágico y la limpieza de sangre (siendo él mestizo, ya que su padre era muggle), ya que él creía que sólo los magos y brujas de sangre pura deberían existir en el mundo mágico y dejar fuera de él a los muggles y a los "sangre sucia" (una persona que desciende de padres muggles y tiene poderes mágicos). Ese es su ideal, aun llevando sangre muggle en sus venas, pero encontró un obstáculo para sus fines y ése fue Harry Potter quien, siendo apenas un bebé, logró hacer de Voldemort un ser muy débil, arrebatándole sus poderes y desvaneciendo su cuerpo, reduciendo su existencia a algo sin apenas vida que no se podía valer de sí mismo. Para adoptar forma física se debía meter dentro del cuerpo de animales o de personas (como el profesor Quirinus Quirrell). Gracias a la protección de su madre logró tal hazaña un bebé de tan solo un año de edad. Pero cuando se supo la noticia, todo el mundo mágico se alegró de los hechos sucedidos. Tal fue el terror que engendró entre los habitantes del mundo mágico que éstos evitaban pronunciar su nombre (Albus Dumbledore siempre intentó que lo llamaran por su nombre aquel viejo tonto todavía estropeándole sus planes). Voldemort, habían pasado casi 50 años desde que dejo su escuela y sin embargo Dumbledore seguía molestándole desde entonces. Igual, no quería entrar en un duelo con Albus Dumbledore pues sabía que Dumbledore era extremadamente poderoso como duelista y sabía que el ultimo mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald quien había logrado expandir su campaña del terror por casi toda Europa (y la verdad en menos tiempo que el) con sol años de actividad y con alianza con el muggle Adolf Hittler y recursos mágicos y muggles por igual no pudo derrotar a su antiguo profesor. Y Según la historia hasta ese entonces Grindelwald había matado y derrotado a poderosos duelistas hasta 1945 y ayudado a matar muggles también en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, es decir en ambos frentes. Un duelo, entre dos amos de la magia ( Dumbledore y el) no era prudente por ahora, aunque también es cierto que según los rumores Dumbledore ya estaba muy viejo y más lento que antes, pero si conocía bien a Dumbledore sabia que no debía subestimarlo.

Todavia recordaba cuando ya tenía alrededor de veinticinco años, Ryddle adoptó para siempre el nombre de lord Voldemort, olvidándose de su pasado muggle, y decidió desatar una guerra. Consiguió seguidores entre sus antiguos compañeros y amigos del colegio: Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, entre otros. Voldemort siguió creando horrocruxes con los objetos que había robado tanto a su tío como a Hepzibah Smith. Esto lo llevó a la inestabilidad mental, la dependencia de los objetos que creaba y la propia desfiguración física, llegando a convertirse en un ser horrendo y retorcido. Voldemort, queriendo nuevamente el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pidió una entrevista con el propio Dumbledore, que ahora era director. Sin embargo, este se negó a darle el puesto, diciéndole que sabía lo que hacía que no le permitiría ingresar. Voldemort, que solo le tenía miedo al anciano director, acepto y se marchó. Pero, a partir de entonces, ningún profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras jamás duró más de un año.

Flashback

"Mira tú quieres volver a hogwarts, pero no interesa enseñar, pero aun asi me lo has pedido sabiendo que bien no te lo iba a dar. Y eso solo significa que tienes un propósito"

Voldemort se paró, la rabia que sentía lo hacía notar menos humano.

"Es su última palabra"

Dumbledore también se levantó y le plantó cara.

"Sí. Quedan muy lejos los días en que podía asustarte con un armario en llamas y obligarte a pagar por tus delitos Tom. Pero me gustaría poder hacerlo. Me gustaría"

Fin del Flashback.

Se miraba por la venta su rostro cuanto había cambiado.

En su adolescencia se describe a Tom Riddle como un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos de color negro (aunque esta descripción no es mencionada en el libro). Él es alto (medía 1,80 m (5 pies 11 pulg) ) y bien parecido. Después de haber salido de Hogwarts, su apariencia empezó a cambiar hasta que drásticamente terminó convertido en lo que fue a partir del cuarto libro. Voldemort es descrito como un ser alto(1,96 m (6 pies 5 pulg)), calvo, pálido cual muerto viviente, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, en lugar de una nariz tiene dos orificios nasales como rendijas parecidos a los de una serpiente, dedos de la mano anormalmente largos, con una boca sin labios y una voz fría, aguda y susurrante. Se cree que tiene esa apariencia porque al haber dividido tanto su alma, ha dejado su humanidad atrás, aunque también es posible apreciar el cambio después de que atravesara por la pócima con la que volvió a la vida, en el cuarto libro de la saga. A menudo está acompañado por su compañera Nagini, una enorme pitón venenosa de cuatro metros de largo y tan gruesa como el muslo de un hombre.

En ese momento entro un mortifago, que fue directamente a susurrarle algo al oído y Riddle pentro su mente y vio que era verdad, una mujer calva con una rara habilidad protegiendo a un crio "mágico muggle". Y se asusto.

Nota: el nombre es una dedicación al autor Timothy Zhan uno de los mejores escritores del UE de SW. Un saludo a Natalie G o linfocito, Nataly SkyPot, Mister Conde De Urano, coronadomontes y Hadley Doleto.


	9. Chapter 9

Reflexión de un Mago Oscuro

Grindelwald, estaba en su celda meditando, reflexionando extendiendo su aura mágica, en Dumstrang las artes oscuras eran toleradas y se podía extender en la historia de la magia, grandes magos habían pasado por esa escuela. Esta Fortaleza era su descubrimiento, contrario a la creencia popular el había encontrado y modificado mucho esta construcción que existía de hace mil años.

Su aura mágica estaba impregnando todo el edificio, por más de 5 décadas, aquí donde había sido encarcelado, con guardias merodeando y vigilando que no escapara de su cautiverio, asignados por Albus Dumbledore, el encargado era Josep Smith un antiguo auror que lucho en la misma batalla que fue derrotado, un auror viejo y cansado pero con una gran experiencia en combate mágico y que sabía cómo luchaba.

No importaba, le habían suministrado comida y bebida, tratado y su poder mágico era tal que todavía mantenerse vivo y por su puesto estaba al tanto de las noticias. Leyendo diarios que traían a la prisión y analizando cada cosa, sabía que Dumbledore tenía la varita de sauco pero no tenía pensado enfrentarlo. También, sabía que Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió estaba siendo tachado de mentiroso por informar a todos del Regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Sinceramente, no entendía como la comunidad británica mágica temía tanto un mago que no pudo derrotar a un niño recién nacido y que ni siquiera había dominado nada, solo causo crímenes terribles pero nunca extendió su dominio en otros lugares, ni había hecho tratos con potencias tanto muggles como mágicas. Gellert había estado interesado en hacer tratos con Adolf Hittler debido a que este había querido buscar artículos sobrenaturales codiciados por los magos también como El Arca de la Alianza o El Santo Grial ambos intentos frustrados por el explorador norteamericano Henry Jones Junior también conocido como Indiana Jones con el que Gellert había luchado pero admiraba por su profundo conocimiento de objetos y lugares legendarios y la aventura, eso le gustaba. A diferencia de Voldemort, Gellert siempre creyó que podía traer paz a ambos mundos que antes habían estado unidos y de hecho los magos habían sido amigos de reyes y nobles muggles, hasta que llego el Dios Judeocristiano y sus creyentes.

Gellert miraba, ya era hora de involucrarse en esta guerra.

Nota: un saludo a tos mis lectores.


	10. Chapter 10

Gellert estaba leyendo varios periódicos, de la situación, tenía ordenarse en sus ideas. Lo primero era evaluar la situación. Él estaba preso, tenía que escapar y tratar de volver esta tontería infantil de Voldemort en su contra, Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado concentrándose en luchar contra los seguidores de Voldemort llamados "Mortifagos" un nombre muy peculiar pero interesante. El chico Potter había vuelto a Hogwarts el año pasado luego de que ganara el Torneo de los Tres magos, en el proceso apareció con el cuerpo de Cedric Digory muerto en medio de cientos de personas. Aparentemente, Potter había dicho que aparentemente fue utilizado para un ritual en el que Lord Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo.

Gellert, pensaba le mismo era un experto en las artes oscuras y nunca antes había oído hablar de algo parecido, en Dumstrang se permitía las artes oscuras pero un nivel limitado incluso podría decirse que al mismo nivel que defensa contra las artes oscuras de muchas escuelas pero a una escala mayor, pues no era una clase sino que todo el colegio lo practicaba en su totalidad y para defenderse las artes oscuras era necesario conocer las artes tenebrosas y como reconocerlas.

Pero, afortunadamente él tenía acceso a libros y material, pues no era ningún pecado leer e informarse incluso los presos podían leer. Dumbledore, podría destruir a Voldemort si quisiera, no lo hace porque conociendo dolo era demasiado noble y compasivo con el Dark Lord, y encerrarlo en una prisión de máxima seguridad mágica. Pero, Gellert era igual de precoz y brillante intelectual que Dumbledore pero menos compasivo con la "escoria"

También, sabía que el actual director de Dumstrang había participado en el torneo y según sabía también era un mortifago retirado que había comprado su libertad a cambio de delatar a muchos mortifagos y ahora aparentemente estaba escapando de "algo peligroso" según él. Con eso, era claro que Igor no quería admitir el regreso de su antiguo amo por miedo a perder todo el trato que le habían dado, si encontraba a Igor Karkarov, podría obtener información suficiente de Voldemort y empezara a maquinar sus planes. Pero, para hacerlo tendría que escapar de aquí, no temía mucho a Voldemort el había luchado en plena guerra mundial en los 40 en los dos frentes, mágicos y muggle por igual, y derrotado a muchos duelistas poderosos el mismo, tal vez ahora estaba algo oxidado pero nada que un poco de practica arregle.

Miro y espero pacientemente, si algo había prendido en este cautiverio era el noble arte y virtud de la paciencia, solo debía esperar.

Josep se acercaba con una bandeja de comida, debido a que se habían portado muy bien por décadas y se conocían para dos ancianos que lucharon hace mucho era interesante charlar formalmente.

"Gellert aquí está tu cena"

"Te importa si lo acercas un poco Smith estoy muy cansado. Por cierto, gracias por los diarios y libros"

Josep se acercó más a la ventanilla pero no previo un puñetazo en pleno rostro y caer al suelo, Gellert a continuación se concentró mentalmente y sin pronunciar palabras mágicas la llave se elevó y aterrizo en sus manos. Hacer magia sin varitas era algo complicado, pero en 5 décadas de práctica en este lugar le sirvió de mucho y había mantenido en secreto esto para un caso importante. Hoy saldría, también quito a la fuerza la varita del auror de su mano, pues el sabía que si desramaba a un mago la lealtad de la varita pasa al ganador.

Le quito el uniforme al auror.

Gelllert pensaba, todavía podía a pesar de su edad hacer estas cosas, primero iría a buscar a Voldemort, por lo que sabía por las declaraciones de Potter este mago había realizado ese ritual en un cementerio en un pueblo, con una mansión en la colina. En otro periódico, había visto que los aurores habían encontrado un anciano muggle por las mismas fechas muerto en un pueblo con descripción similar y según decían muerto por la maldición asesina. Pensaba, estos aurores eran tontos o que, no podían relacionar las cosas y buscar a Voldemort y asunto resuelto, por muy poderoso que fuera si lo atacaban en número y ahora que estaba recuperándose seguramente podrían doblegarlo. Memorizo todos los detalles del articulo y se fue.

Salió sin que lo vieran con la cabeza baja y con los lentes y un gorro azul y finalmente salió al exterior.

Y se tiro a un rio, de ahí nado un poco lejos y finalmente salió a un bosque.

("Bueno Voldemort. Ahora, te buscara y cuando lo haga, te acabare y tomare tu lugar. Solo hay lugar para un Dark Lord")

En algún lugar una mujer calva cargaba un niño muggle mágico se habían ido del pueblo destruido, Ventress no podía dejar al muchacho solo, así que se lo llevaría, para aprender también de este mundo y ahora podía meterse en su nave y buscar esa presencia, sería posible que fuera el Maestro Jedi Yoda, él había derrotado a Ventress pero le dejo huir antes por compasión en cambio Darth Sidious ordeno su destrucción, ninguno de los dos amos de la fuerza le gustaba pero prefería ir con el enano verde que con el Señor Oscuro de los Sith que había ordenado su muerte.

Pensaba, ¿estaba mal raptar un niño asustado ¿ pero también sería malo dejarlo morir ahí, además podía detectar mucho poder aunque diferente a la fuerza en el.

Nota: un saludo a mis lectores.


End file.
